Spider-Man: The Lost Years Vol 1 0
* Another Spider-Man clone Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Double Part 2: No Escape | Writer2_1 = J.M. DeMatteis | Penciler2_1 = Liam Sharp | Inker2_1 = Robin Riggs | Colourist2_1 = John Kalisz | Letterer2_1 = Steve Dutro | Editor2_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Editor2_2 = Sarra Mossoff | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Double Part 3: Who Am I? | Writer3_1 = J.M. DeMatteis | Penciler3_1 = Liam Sharp | Inker3_1 = Robin Riggs | Colourist3_1 = John Kalisz | Letterer3_1 = Steve Dutro | Editor3_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Editor3_2 = Sarra Mossoff | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Double Part 4: The Burial | Writer4_1 = J.M. DeMatteis | Penciler4_1 = Liam Sharp | Inker4_1 = Robin Riggs | Colourist4_1 = John Kalisz | Letterer4_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor4_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Editor4_2 = Sarra Mossoff | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Parker Legacy Part 1: A Shock to the System | Writer5_1 = J.M. DeMatteis | Penciler5_1 = John Romita Jr. | Inker5_1 = John Romita Sr. | Colourist5_1 = Paul Becton | Letterer5_1 = Ken Lopez | Editor5_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Editor5_2 = Sarra Mossoff | Synopsis5 = The Spider-Man clone decides that it's better for him to leave town, so he won't interfere with the real Peter Parker. In the end, he chooses his new name: Ben Reilly. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = The Parker Legacy Part 2: Whose Life Is It, Anyway? | Writer6_1 = J.M. DeMatteis | Penciler6_1 = John Romita Jr. | Inker6_1 = John Romita Sr. | Colourist6_1 = Paul Becton | Letterer6_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor6_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Editor6_2 = Sarra Mossoff | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = The Parker Legacy Part 3: The Beginning | Writer7_1 = J.M. DeMatteis | Penciler7_1 = John Romita Jr. | Inker7_1 = Al Milgrom | Colourist7_1 = Paul Becton | Letterer7_1 = Bill Oakley | Editor7_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Editor7_2 = Sarra Mossoff | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Reprints stories from Web of Spider-Man 117, Amazing Spider-Man 394, Spider-Man 51, Spectacular Spider-Man 217, Amazing Spider-Man 400, Spider-Man 57 and Spectacular Spider-Man 223 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}